Parody of the Paper
by ChiptuneImpulse
Summary: Well Mario is on a quest again, and Peach has sent a map. What adventure will Mario have to endure now? 8th chapter up and edited.
1. Prolouge

Me: Hi, this is a parody of Paper Mario 2 as the title says. The parody of Paper Mario was done by Apple Kid. He gave me the inspiration to make this story, and Mallow-Chan is a good friend who has helped me in thoughts.

Vivian: Read and enjoy.

As usual the story begins as Parakarry delivered the mail to Luigi's house.

Parakarry yelled out mail call. He flew away and Luigi went to fetch the mail. As Luigi entered the house he saw that Mario didn't clean up again. Pizza boxes were on the floor, the dishes were piled up, and Mario's bed wasn't made! Luigi called Mario in by yelling his name. Mario stopped reading Luigi's diary and walked over to see what the problem was.

"Mario you have to clean up because I can't always clean up after you while you might be on another adventure!" Luigi scolded.

Mario was ashamed but he understood. Then, Luigi opened the letter and read it out loud.

Dear Mario,

Mario, I'm in need of your assistance. I'm currently in search of a legendary treasure. Please meet me at the Rougeport docks as soon as possible. Also, here's a ticket, and a treasure map.

Love, Peach

Luigi looked at Mario, and pulled out another piece of paper from the letter and they both saw an ancient map.

Mario began to think. "You can clean – after an adventure." Those were his precise words he thought. Mario left for the warp pipe and walked all the way to the docks, after going to the toad-port docks. He paid the fee and left on the boat.

As soon as he landed at Rougeport he didn't see Peach. He walked over to an arguing goomba, and robot. Soon the goomba asked Mario to help her.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed.

Soon he was fighting the robot's minions. The goomba girl didn't help though. After he beat them the robot with the staff called out for his minions. I walked past the crowd off crazed bots, and they left for the next district. The goomba girl introduced herself as Goombella. Mario heard a song play and a mysterious person started to explain her abilities. Luigi he thought. He must be trying to make me clean again. Both Goombella and the announcer yelled for me to listen. After the brief explanation she kissed him.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed again.

I showed her the map, and asked if she had seen the princess (by showing her signature at the end of the letter), but she said no. She led me to a front of some house and we met a goomba version of Pro. E. Gadd. (The one who helped me out of the painting)

He told us in a hushed tone about the map and after a nice nap he led us to a warp pipe. When we walked to the pipe he started to talk of a "command system." We practiced, by me jumping on Goombella, and her hitting me on the head like Goombario. After a while, and doing a timing system thing, we entered the pipe.

Three goombas came after Goombella, as soon as they saw her. After, we beat them the professor gave us another lecture, but I napped instead. I almost saw the enemies coming towards his way. He ended as soon as they came near and we beat them. After entering the next room we found this black box. It said to me that only heroes could hear it. He told me to find a black key and I pushed the goomba down the ledge and she reappeared behind me with the key. After escaping and scaring the goombas, it cursed me, by saying whenever I see a launch pad glowing yellow, and if I bush this "button" I'll turn into an airplane.

The Professor got into another lecture, and that meant another nap. After he finished his boring lecture, we explored. Going all the way to the left, since the other side was blocked, we killed a lot of enemies and after we found a really huge door.

Note: Revised, editing chapter 2-4 right now, happy! pick a perspective, and tell me, don't complain, write a reason why you want the perspective to change.


	2. Parody of the Paper: The First Star!

Vivian: Read, Enjoy, and Review!

The professor and Goombella were surprised about the huge size of the chamber. Goombella was more confused about the pedestal in the middle of the room. Mario walked to it, and when he did a map appeared, and marked the first star location. It was in a castle, in a field. After, they marked the map; the professor took them back to his house to explain things, and in Mario's case, another nap.

This time they went to the right side of the sewers and they saw a tentacle in the water. Mario hit it with his hammer, and the tentacle went into the water. They were about to cross, but a Huge blooper appeared. After a while, they beat the blooper, and went right of the sewer, more. At the end they went down a warp pipe.

Mario's POV

We exited the warp pipe, after; we began walking when a dragon's shadow flew over us. Goombella asked me what was that, and I could only shake my head meaning I had no idea. We kept walking and defeated various koopas, and goombas. We saw a strange rock group. In the next area I hit a "!" Switch. A bridge appeared and we kept trudging on our journey. We reached the town and we asked some of the local villagers as to how to get into the castle and they said, "Don't go! If you do only death awaits you!" Ignoring them I talked to a guard and he said that in order to enter the castle you need to get a hold of two stones; the moon stone and sun stone. After the guard let us through and a Koopa with a lazy eye and hoodie started to talk to us, but, he ran away after. We battled more enemies and finally came up to a thwomp. It asked us seven questions the last question was the hardest.

"What number question are we on?"

Goombella wouldn't be quiet and said all the answers. After it slid over and two stones were revealed. We got both of them and soon some fuzzies ambushed us. We killed them and, we returned all the way to entrance of town when the same koopa talked to us again. He said he wanted to join out party and soon his girlfriend lectured us. She spun circles around us making us dizzy.

"Maybe she should have joined us instead!" I thought.

After that scenario we went all the way to the odd formations of the rocks and put the stones in. A warp pipe appeared and we entered the castle of the dragon hook tail.


	3. Episode 3: Enter the Dragon!

Mario's POV

As we entered the entrance doors Koops said a few things about Hooktail. We jumped on a spring board for a while before Goombella kicked me. I wished I was in that tutorial so I could hurt Goombella again. We entered the first room and fought some koopas, flying-koopas and some dead goombas. We entered the next room and found the bones of Koops dad.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" He started to cry.

"This isn't a George Lucas film!" Goombella snapped.

"It was the right moment!" Koops retorted.

I really wished I was in the tutorial. Goombella read the letter next to the bones to found out that the bones belonged to Professor Kolorado's dad.

"Now I know a way to be top archeologist!" Goombella thought with a smirk.

While Goombella looked like that one guy from Full Metal Alchemist with the sparkles I thought of going on ahead.

"She's a girl version of Goombario, only obsessed with history, and not me." I thought.

Goombella mentioned something about crickets.

"Again with the cleaning." I thought.

We entered the next room and there were two red bones. We examined it and it came to life. It summoned a tidal wave of dull bones and we had to play tag or keep away or whatever. I threw Goombella towards a wave of bones.

"This is sexist!" Goombella shouted.

I used my hammer to clear the path, and Koops break danced to keep them away. I finally caught up with the red bones because he went in circles. We got into a fight and we won because we're the good guys.


	4. Better than Peach is in another castle!

Note: In this chapter Mario gets pissed about the "!" blocks.

"We won the battle, because we're the good guys." I thought.

So the three of us, went on to the next room and solved this weird puzzle "!" box. All though is took a while, and with me throwing Goombella around from high ledges to hit the boxes below, and her magically reappearing it took us no longer than a hour. After that, we got a castle key.

"Another one" I thought, "We've been stuck here for days now, and all we get are stupid keys."

We unlocked the lock at the end of the huge "!" box room. We noticed that bars blocked our path, so I kicked it Koops' shell.

"You know…since we're made of paper, we could have gone through the bars…" Goombella said.

"Hush! That's not in the script!" Koops screamed.

After getting through the same bar sequence three times we went into the next room to find…another black box!

"What's with keys and boxes in this castle?" I thought.

We checked the room for a key, but we didn't find it, and left.

"Hello? Am I alone? Hey? HELP! I'M SPAZING! I HATE CLOSED AREAS!" The box screamed.

We looked for the key and found it. We went back and freed it.

"Fools!" He said in a booming voice, "I lied about everything, except the closed spaced areas thing, anyways…here you go" He said in a hurry to get out of there.

Goombella explained something, but all I heard was crickets, and I suddenly could turn vertical.

"I can turn into a line now, and turn sideways? If I wanted to do that, I should have just gotten a pencil and erased my fat and be a string like my brother or I would have just moved and turned into a wall." I thought.

I went back into the previous room, and turned so that I could get into a cell.

"I feel so bad." I thought.

We got a badge out of that, and left. We went all the way to the room with the red bones, since we noticed something weird back there earlier. We slid through the bars by becoming skinny and we were in another room with "!" blocks. Koops pointed out that the room to the right had a lock.

"-mit." I thought, "another room full of those stupid blocks."

I threw Goombella, because now I felt like it and we rode a block up. We found out we were at the top of the really tall room. Well, at least Goombella did after I threw her for fun into the deep bottom. We went into the next room and noticed that it had no middle, but an edged walk way and a broken window. In the next room we fought a few enemies and then we walked up this stair way. We noticed that there were two rooms. Both lead to a room, but I hoped both didn't lead to a room with no puzzles or "!" blocks. We went left, and met with a mouse thief. Before she left she kissed me.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed.

"What's up with everyone kissing me?" I thought.

"Maybe I need to start charging them…" I thought.

We searched the room and found a key.

"Again, what's up with the keys?" (You should know who this is by now, if not your getting to get hit by a flying goomba, and not one with wings, IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN.)

I unlocked the lock and…

"ANOTHER ROOM OF BLOCKS!" I thought.

After that short puzzle, we flew, via airplane mode, and landed ahead of a huge double door. We opened it, and…

"We're outside!" I thought.

We flew across the gaps the bridge had and reached a spiral staircase. We fought flying koopas and went up and saw a block with an "S" on it.

"Maybe if we hit that block Superman will appear!" Koops said,

"Want to bet on that?" Goombella said, with a grin.

I agreed with her and Koops bet 25 coins.

I hit it and Superman appeared.

My eyes got wide eyed, and he said that the block was hard, because of glue and I was knocked out.

I woke up 5 minutes later, with 50 coins gone.

"You know, if Mario could get knocked out by a block, we might be in trouble here." Koops said, nervous.

"Mario, I borrowed money from you since I was broke, from you throwing me around." Goombella said.

"Irony…" I thought.

"Behind THESE really HUGE DOUBLE DOORS, is where Hook Tail slumber!" Koops said terrified.

We opened them and saw a dragon, that looked like it was made from a tool kit.

Note: Next Chapter "Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting!"


	5. An Older Kooper!

Note: References to the movie "The Princess Bride," also the perspective is from Mario's mind. He NEVER TALKS.

Koops and Mario enter the room, and confront Hook Tail.

"Oh! A koopa! I wonder how I should cook you…maybe barbeque style, no, how about charred? How about on a stick?" He asks Koops.

"My name is Koops Koopa. You ate my father prepare to die!" He said running.

I grabbed Koops and slapped him.

"I hope we don't get sued for the whole Inigo Montoya line." I thought with a sweat.

"I don't know who your father is, but I'm sure he was tasty if I ate him!" He yelled as he breathed fire at us.

After a while of us hitting him, and him hitting us, he got tired and offered mercy. We said no to all his tricks, but the 1,000 coins was interesting, because of the 50 coins stolen from me.

After he got mad and we beat him, with Koops yelling "I want my father back to you son of a…!" but he mysteriously got a zipper on his mouth.

After that, Hook Tail finally fell. Koops grieved over his avenged father, but something unexpected happened.

Hook Tail's stomach started to move and out of the fire comes out Koops' dad!

"Dad, It's been ten years since you vanished!" Koops screamed as he hugged him.

"You smell like othe koopas, and sweat!" Koops said, still hugging him.

"Your still dressed like a thug on the streets! And you still have your lazy eye!" His dad said.

I was the one who was shocked most of all.

"He looks like Kooper, only with a beard, and hairy eyebrows.." I thought.

I walked up to him and and showed him a drawing of Kooper, and he shook his head. Goombella got between the reunion and asked him something important.

"Can I have your autograph?"

Just kidding.

"Have you seen a diamon like star? Also how did you survive in Hook Tail for so long?" Goombella asked.

Before Koops' dad could answer,a zipper appeared on his mouth magically, and he pulled out the star they were looking for. Mario grabbed it and time freezed, and a white flash appeared.

Note: First Peach and…BOWSER CHAPTER!


	6. First Peach and Bowser chapter!

Note: Peach's point of view. There's like a magical word Peach loves to use, you'll see it. I hate Peach, BTW.

A couple of X nauts (from chapter one) brought me -Peach- in a room with a huge computer. A large dome headed guy started to question me -Peach-.

"Ok, boss, Grodus, go!" One minion said.

"Alright, where's the map?" He asked.

What they have forgotten was that I had a gag on my mouth.

"Not talking? FINE!" He yelled.

"Where's the map!" He asked.

"Fine don't answer, I don't want to know anyways…WAIT! Yes I do!" He said.

While he was talking I saw that the X nauts were sweating. He started to plead, then one of his minions un-gagged me. He sweat dropped for a moment, and fixed himself.

"Ok, now talk!" He demanded.

I opened my mouth, but before I could answer, a minion entered.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm new, the name is Mole, anyways Hook Tail has been defeated, and she has lost the star." Mold reported.

Grodus did a double take, and dusted himself off.

"Call in Crump!" He demanded of Mole.

"Alrighty boss!"

"Fix your attitude!" He told Mole, as he ran to get Crump.

One of the minions started to say he was bossy.

"I am not bossy! He said frying him with his magic.

"Someone clean that up!" He demanded.

"I had to play hostage…" I thought.

Three shadows appear and introduce themselves, but as the youngest one was speaking, she got picked on.

"Mario will defeat you and also he has the map!" I blurted.

"Go to Boggly Woods and defeat this Mario guy!" Grodus said.

"I'll take his map, also!" The smallest shadow said.

They disappeared and I got sent to a room.

I headed left of the room, and entered possibly the only bathroom in the complex. What's weird is that the robots thought of building a bathroom in the first place. I took a shower, and in quick record time. (Author: Gross, she doesn't shower with soap or shampoo!)

After the shower I returned to the previous room and went to and heard a weird noise. The door to the right opened, as if it unlocked itself.

I walked in and a voice greeted me. I looked around and only saw a computer.

"Is that you god?" Peach asked.

"My name is Tech. I'm the most perfect computer created ever." The voice said.

"I'm guessing you're the computer? " Peach asked.

"That is correct."

"So why did you want me here?"

"While I was observing you…" he began.

"Was he looking at my perfect body?" Peach asked herself.

"I had this weird feeling." He continued.

"Maybe you ate too much," She said "Maybe your stomach hurts."

"…But I am a computer" he said in confusion.

"Anyways do you know what this feeling is?" he asked.

"Is it that time of month again?" Peach asked.

"I don't understand." He said confused.

"Anyways if you can help me figure out this weird feeling, I'll let you use my "services" to "you use." He said.

"OK!" She said, like Lil John.

Peach sent a message to Mario, and Tech sent her to her room.

"YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!" She yelled as she left.

"Good night Peach." He said back.

The scene switches to Bowser's castle. We see two armored koopas talking.

"Honey, I'm home!" Bowser yelled as he came through the front door of the small room.

"Boss have you been reading fan-fictions about love stories again?" One asked.

"They're my soaps! I mean, can't I be both intelligent and masculine?" Bowser asked.

"Well, when we viewed the videos of you fighting in that tournament, you moved like a truck, and you called it running without moving your feet…" Another said. (Author: referring to Super Smash Bros. Melee)

"Anyways Kammy just told us to tell you to wait in the back." The first (one) said.

Due to forgetting the conversations between the minions and it's been a year since I've played the game, I'm skipping to Kammy now, and creating a chapter for the bloopers or editing this later.

Anyways Kammy comes through the back and reports to Bowser something.

"Sir, your soaps have been cancelled."

Just Kidding…

"Sir, Mario has been seen in Rougeport, hunting for a treasure."

"I thought that was Wario's job…" Bowser thought.

"Sir, do you like fried eggs?" She asked.

"Why?"

"It's for our under cover mission at the first location of the first star." She said.

"Will there be ham?" Bowser asked.

Before either could respond to the others question, one of the guards from earlier interrupted the conversation.

"Sorry to end your "business trip" but the princess has been kidnapped by someone else!" He exclaimed.

Bowser got wide eyed, and his pupils became small.

"WHAT!" He said.

Out of shock his started to breathe fire everywhere, but missed everything and only hit the floor. After catching his breathe, he summons his Koopa-Copter and crashes through the wall with Kammy trying to catch up, while Bowser is of course in the weird helicopter.

"And he said he reads to be intelligent." The other guard said.

Note: We return to Mario's POV


	7. Transitions

Note: Mario's POV. It's been a year since I've played the game, so I don't know what the sewer map looks like.

We had returned to the village (which was a rip off of the other Koopa village, except for the toads and not bombs living here) where Koops decided to stay with us and become stronger, and braver. Goombella asked Koopie Pie to join the party since she was speedier than Koops, but she didn't want because she didn't want to die.

"Your loss" Goombella told her, as we began to leave.

"Son, wait!" Koops' father said.

The three of us stopped and Koops looked at his father oddly, because they already said there good byes.

"Ha! The three of you stood there like I was commanding you, like dogs!" He said laughing.

We left with Koops apologizing about his dad's behavior, saying that he had too much Koopa tea and that he's really happy to be out of the dragon's stomach. Before Mario and company could leave the town entrance they heard a ring go off. Mario got out his DS/communicator.

"Must be Luigi trying to get me to clean again." Mario thought.

He put it away as he ignored the ringing, but as they walked more the ringing didn't stop.

He got his DS back out and replied to the letter from peach.

"Fine Luigi you win! I'll clean after this adventure!" He typed.

Later we returned to the front of the 1,000 year old door, and stepped at the front of the pedestal. The first star revealed where the second star was, and it was in a black and white tree. After, a white flash appeared and we were in the professor house. He told us about the black and white tree of Boggly woods. He then told us of the Punis that lived there, while he was talking I remembered I saw one earlier, and for once I didn't sleep through a lecture.

_Flashback! _

_Mario and Goombella entered a room with a crack in the wall, but had a huge width. Mario thought he had seen a snail, and threw his hammer at it. The Puni ran away, and entered a crack in the wall._

"_Darn, I wanted to catch it." Mario thought._

_He took out his DS._

_Dear DS,_

_I'm sad I didn't catch a Pun; I still have yet to capture a monster and call it my own. Goombella is nagging me, and…I smell cheese, I'm happy now, got to go, bye!_

_He put his DS away and left the room. _

The professor finished his speech and we left.

When we went around town to stock up on items, I saw my brother with a vegetable; I went up to him and talked to him, although I couldn't talk.

He started to tell me a boring story of how he got a letter with a map and how he had to go and defeat monsters to save a princess, then he said the compass piece reveals where the next one is. If I could talk I would have told him to save it for when I was really sleepy.

After his story, the vegetable stood there silently.

"Figures" I thought.

After an hour of hide and seek from Goombella, we went to where the guard near the professor's house was. There we faced him in combat. I hit him with my hammer several of times, and he ran away, after. We entered this part of the town and it wasn't as ghetto as the other part. (Author: I apologize using the word ghetto, but I blame it on Koops and Goombella! Now, Koops apologize for typing that!) We left that part of the town because it was expensive. We entered the sewers by dropping through the slim hole, by turning sideways, and we headed towards where we saw the Puni.

Note: Next chapter is the Boggly Woods! And no confusing rooms this time!


	8. Boggly Woods

Note: Boggly is not a word, but not when you have spell check! (Snicker) Carom is a type of substance, where things appear to be silver, but the carom properties just change the color. Punis are snail like creatures without the shell and they have a moogle like antenna on their forehead.

We followed Punio from the sewer to the woods. There we saw that the woods were really boggly! There were black and white trees, white grass and a rainbow colored ground, and white flowers.

"Looks like carom." Mario said. (Not everything Mario says is funny, but you don't have to take my word for it! wink)

They headed towards the next area and saw **The Shadow Sirens. **(The oldest is Bedlam, who has purple skin, a blue and white hat and a smirk on her face, next is Marilyn, the fattest one, she rarely speaks and she has a haircut that looks like she's from the South. Marilyn is also the tallest. And finally Vivian she has the longest hair, she gets picked on by her oldest sister Bedlam, and she has an inferiority complex, because of her getting picked on.)

From a far we could here there conversation and it sounded like the smallest one was picking on the pink haired one.

"Where's the drawing of him?" Bedlam asked.

Vivian looks and searches herself, only to nod.

"Imbecile, you lost the drawing!" she said.

"I'm sorry." Vivian said, like she Koops would say, at times.

"Where did you get that necklace?" Bedlam asked.

"Oh, no" Vivian thought, as her eyes started to tear up.

"I found it"

Bedlam slaps her, and takes it.

We approached them, and talked to them.

We talked to the oldest one first and she just gave us the necklace.

When I talked to Vivian she almost started to cry, but she told her self to stay strong.

When I talked to the middle sister…

"…" She said nothing.

"…" I said nothing.

"Finally someone understands!" Mario thought.

"Gggggggggguuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" she said.

"Darn, never mind." Mario thought.

We left them and continued right. We fought some enemies, and we entered the next area. Punio told us that the Great Tree was behind us. We entered the warp pipe, and walked to the entrance of The Great Tree.

Note: Flurrie appears and the Tree is explored…


	9. Guess who is back

After a number of puzzles, and leading these guys like Pikmin, I was pissed, I felt like I was here for like freaking 6 months! Anyways we got to the bottom of everything and now I'm facing off a robot that somehow got in here, with no explanation! Anyways I defeat it with the help of my ugly friend. After that guy ran away and I just grabbed the crystal star and did my thing.

Peach enters Tech's room and he asks her something

"Can you dance with me?" Tech asked

"Dur, ok, you're purty!" Peach remarked

Tech creates a hologram and they dance although Peach ends up destroying most of the computer room. They finish and Tech says goodnight.

"Uh…isn't it always night time?" Peach asked

"Shut up and go to your room and shower again!" Tech exclaimed

"Duh, ok, but you er don't have to yell er there!" Peach replied

She leaves

"Sigh" Tech just typed

Back with Bowser (And the better part of the game/story!)

Bowser enters the meadow and reenacts Super Mario Bros.

"Ready to roll!" Bowser exclaimed

Bowser dies

"IT WASN'T FUNNY THE FIRST TIME!" Guess who yelled

He dies

"CHEATING GAME!" He yelled in rage

He dies

"…"

He dies

Bowser goes through the level again and he falls through the bricks

"F-"He stuttered

He gets stuck in the pit

"Great…Now, I have to wait for the darn time to run out…" He said breaking down the fourth wall

He dies after the time expires

He makes it through the level, but he goes back and kills himself

Bowser breathes fire everywhere this time and dies again when a goomba touches him

He finishes the level this time and ends up in the Koopa village. He walks around and spots Peach in a house.

" What's that, you're speechless to see little old me? I'm flattered but, I must take you with me." Bowser said to himself with a smirk

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T TAKE HER!" Random Koopa 10954 screamed

"And who has the shell to say that to me?" Bowser asked looking around

Random Koopa 10954 runs out of his house and takes the poster inside

Bowser if left with tiny eyes and his body drooping over the ground

END

Next chapter goes back to Mario and I will skip some of it since it's mostly about battling random enemies


End file.
